XDeleted ScenesX
by Burnse
Summary: Deleted and extra scenes from 'Roses A.K.A Harry Potter and the Overbearing OC'.
1. Chapter Fourteen Extra

Chapter Fourteen Extra: The Confession

_This is a cut scene that takes place in the infirmary. Harry had just caught the snitchwhen Draco, Harry and Victoria collided on their brooms and fell to the ground, whereupon Victoria blacked out.It wascut because the characters didn't act appropriately and the confession was too soon for my liking._

"Blurrblahblehleh? Blah bleh blahblurr? Blahtoria? Are you awake?" someone asked.

Victoria groaned and opened her eyes.

Harry's green ones stared back at her.

"I am now…" she croaked.

"Oh good. Listen, we need you to tell Jordan who won the match, he won't believe Draco or me without an unbiased opinion." He said.

Blinking, she tried to sit up, but the pain in her chest was too much.

"Ok, fine. Tell him Draco won. He got the snitch first." She groaned.

"That's what I said, but the thing is, when you hit us, he dropped the snitch, and it fell into my hand. When Madame Hooch saw it she thought I had caught it first, and declared that Gryffindor won." He explained miserably.

"Oh…" she remembered something like this… "wait, what was it Hermione said? 'The match was given to Yugoslavia because the referee missed seeing who caught the snitch first, and therefore looked at who still held it. It's standard rules. If the catch is undecided, whoever holds it wins.' So I guess those rules still apply…" she declared.

"But that's not fair." Harry stated.

"Tell me about it." Another voice added.

Turning her head, she saw Draco sitting in a chair nearby.

"How long have you been there?" she asked weakly.

"Since the boy-who-cheated brought you up here." He replied prissily.

"I didn't cheat!" Harry said bitterly.

"You did too. You stole my glory, you bastard. You always steal my glory!" Draco spat, rising from his chair.

"I do not! And I said I was sorry, didn't I? What the hell is your problem, Draco?" Harry asked.

"You're my problem! If you had never been born, I would have been happy! We would never have met, Sirius would never have adopted you, mother would never have met him, and Tori would be a normal Slytherin!" he replied hotly.

"A normal Slytherin? You mean a conniving, backstabbing bitch?" Harry stated.

Draco sat back down.

"Sorry…" he apologized to her.

"Did you just say 'sorry'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Draco answered.

"You never say apologize to us… and you never call her Tori… what's going on!" Harry demanded.

"Nothing." Victoria and Draco answered simultaneously.

Harry glanced from one pink face to a worried frown.

"Alright, spill you two." He said roughly.

"You explain." Victoria nominated Draco.

"Alright…" he sighed. "Recently, Tori and I have experienced certain, changes. Ones for the better, I hope. We have taken a liking to one another, which has spurred into other restricted areas. As a result, an interesting relationship has formed."

"What kind of relationship?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The love/hate kind." Draco answered.

There it was in black in white. Draco had admitted it. Not only did they have a forbidden relationship, but it was one of the most complex kinds. A love/hate relationship certainly explained how she felt about him.

'_I'm in love with… Draco Malfoy?' _

_BUM BUM BUM! As you can see, Draco knows far too much about Tori's history and takes too much of an interest in the speculation that she would have been better as a 'normal slytherin' while Harry is to nosy and suspicious and slytherin-like. Overall they just don't act liek their characters should, so this scene was cut and the chapter ended._


	2. Chapter Seventeen Extra

Chapter Seventeen Extra: Almost Caught

_This scene was cut from the point between chapter sixteen and chapter seventeen. It follows the snog session that occurs after Blaise blackmails Draco into giving him Tori's position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. It was intended to start the next chapter, but it was too suggestive, the jokes were patheticand Draco was too immature. Plus it didn't contain anything of value to the story and the interaction between Pansy and Draco was wrong,_

"Blahbleblahbler? Blah, blehblah. Blah-toria? Tori, wake up. We have to get up before anyone comes."

Victoria slowly became aware of the fact that someone was talking to her.

Groaning, she opened her eyes slightly to look for the source.

Grey eyes hovered before her, before joining a face with blonde hair.

"Draco, buggeroff…" she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"As much as I would love to Potter, I can't. Your body is currently obstructing my path." He informed her.

"…Whacha mean?" she asked, trying to wade through the thick fog of sleep and make sense of the sentence.

"Your body is lying on top of mine, pinning me down and making it nearly impossible for me to get up with movement that would send us both crashing to the floor, attracting the unwanted attention of the entire Slytherin Commonroom." He stated.

"…Use less words. Too early to think…" as hard as she tried, she couldn't resist the lure of sleep, and was slowly losing her resistance.

She felt him sigh heavily. "You and me. On couch. Together. You on top. Me underneath. Slytherins coming soon." He said, struggling to keep his cool.

"That doesn't sound like something we'd do…" she commented softly, enjoying the warmth beneath her.

"Potter, Get. Off. Me." Draco snarled and pulled her hair.

Victoria's eyes flung open at the painful wake up call and she hurriedly pushed herself off him. Briefly she stood up before fatigue returned and she fell onto the other couch opposite.

With half-lidded eyes she watched as he sat up, smoothed his hair and began buttoning up his shirt.

As she watched, her memory returned and she woke up quicker than if she had been dunked in a bath filled with ice cubes.

Sitting bolt upright, she stared at him before choking in disbelief and shock.

He glanced up, worried. "What is it?"

Try as she might, she could not summon the strength to draw a proper breath and continued to choke quietly, struggling to come to grips with reality.

"You… me… we… Slytherin… Slythendor… Malfoy… Potter… we… we… we…"

"Shagged?" Draco supplied casually.

OR

"Snogged the hell out of each other, I know. I didn't think it would be such a problem, you seemed to enjoy it last night." Draco said casually.

"But… I… you… what the HELL was I THINKING?" she gasped.

Draco smirked. "I believe it was something along the lines of 'oh yes Draco, don't stop, oh god you're good, oh yes, mmmm, yes, oh god, DRACO!" he squealed quietly in falsetto, fluttering his lashes and heaving slightly to add to the impression.

Victoria's jaw dropped without her permission at the sight of the blonde squirming so deliciously.

She regained her sense of composure quickly though and became enraged and embarrassed at the suggestion. "I did not! Besides, you were the one gasping when I-"

She quickly shut up when she hear footsteps.

Draco moved into a normal sitting position and both members of the guilty party waited, tensed.

"Morning Draco darling!" Parkinson called cheerfully from the girls dormitory as she burst out.

"Pansy." Draco acknowledged her with a swift nod and a thin smile. "Good morning."

"Oh, but isn't i- oh, hello _Potter_." She sniffed disdainfully at her and stalked past.

"Hello to you too Parkinson. Might I say that you look particularly artificial this morning?" she replied with mock sweetness.

"Just because you don't touch make-up, doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy it." She scowled.

"Oh, so you enjoy applying layer after layer of blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick. My mistake. I thought you were just trying to cover up your demonic tattoos." She smiled politely.

"You really are a vulgar little Slythendor, aren't you." She spat and turned to Draco for back up.

"You know, I had the most frightful dream last night." He said randomly.

"Oh really?" Pansy asked, cynical as to the abrupt change of topic.

"Yes. Congratulations Pansy. You're a dream come true."

Miffed, she turned and stalked off.

_I've experimented with the transition of meaningless noise to words several times but it just never looks that good in writing, Also I couldn't decide whether to have Draco reply that they had shagged, or snogged, because the explosive reaction Victoria gives doesn't fit well with the snogged reply but the idea of two characters shagging while under the control of my pen, or rather keyboard, doesn't appeal to me. So I cut it._


	3. Chapter Seventeen Lengthened

Chapter Seventeen Extra: Word Supplement

_This is the full scene at the beginning of the chapter which I cutpartially.This is after Blaise has blackmailed and stolen Victoria's position on the Slytherin Quidditch team and she is waking up on the coach in the commonroom after a snog session with Draco. Only the end is different._

Victoria awoke briefly to the sound of a screeching, indignant expletive.

"Quidditch training! Now! But you said Wednesday!"

A serene voice in comparison replied flatly, "I lied. Now get up and follow me…"

The voices faded and she returned to the blissful nothingness of sleep.

A little while later she woke a second time, and waited for the aftermath of sleep to leave her for the day. As she lay there, her mind sorted through the events of the previous day, and she grew angrier with each passing second. The moment she was fully awake, she arrived at a conclusion.

'Blaise must die. Slowly and painfully, so I can savour the moment as I watch his body convulse with its final dying breaths. He will writhe and scream in pain- ok, getting just a little bit sadist here Tori. But he STOLE MY POSITION! Yes, I will make him pay for that! I will subject him to the tortures of the Ancient Egyptians! What do you know, that book will come in handy after all…'

Evil ideas running through her head, she got off the couch and strode purposefully out of the commonroom, ignoring/unaware of the fact that a few of her shirt buttons were still undone from last nights antics.

She walked through half the castle before running to the blonde gentleman of her nightime

"Potter, why are your top buttons undone? You could get a detention from Snape just for looking like the mess you are. Do them up this instant, or I shall do it for you." "Very funny Malfoy. As if you don't know how it happened, and I'll have you know that I do not intent to allow you access to my chest again any time soon. I never intended to let you grope me in the first place."

"Yes, because you did so much to stop me, didn't you?"

"You took me by surprise, that's all. Speaking of surprise, I have a rather nasty one planned for the new Slytherin Chaser. Have you seen Blaise anywhere recently?"

"The last time I saw him was disappearing into the Forbidden Forest, so whatever you have planned for him is nothing compared to what he's going to find in there."

"The Forbidden Forest? Why the hell did he go in there?"

"He went off in search of the elusive Golden Snitch. It's all part of the new training sessions I've created. Each new team member tries their hand at the using the skills required for every position."

"So he has to show his seeking abilities by finding the snitch in the Forest."

"Yes. Although he might run into trouble trying to locate it." Draco grinned and held up the golden ball between his thumb and index finger.

"Draco…" Tori began, staring at the Snitch.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You're bloody brilliant." She laughed and grinned wickedly.

"Aren't I just?" he smirked and pocketed the ball.

"You are, without a doubt, the most cunning, malicious and…" she paused, searching for another word.

"Sexy?" he offered.

"Nice try. As I was saying, you are the most cunning, malicious and devious of all the Slytherins I know, and you use those traits well." She stated.

"Why thankyou. I would have preferred sexy, but compliment accepted."

_Oddlittleoddball kept asking me to put in something similiar to another brilliant humour storycalled 'Dragon Tamer'but it didn't really fit and sounded far too much like her. So I chopped off the end of the scene and saved the rest._


	4. Chapter Nineteen Lengthened

Chapter Nineteen Extra: Soap Opera Hysteria

_This is a continuation of the scene where Victoria and Alex are bathing the Sykersqualshes and are distracted by an imp. I wrote it late on a sunday night so it took me a while to realise that fatigue had gone to my head. Since the last half of the scene resembled an exaggeratedsoap opera I grudgingly cut it off._

"Tori? What's going on? What's that?" Alex asked as he walked over.

"Mine mine mine mine mine gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!" The imp screeched, clawing at her hands as it tried to reach the bread.

"I found it running off with some bread it stole from Hogwarts." She told him. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we feed him to the Sykersqualshes." He declared, a sadistic glint in his eye.

"No no no no no no no no lemme go lemme go lemme go!" It shrieked and, with the lightening-fast strike of a cobra, bit her hand.

Startled, she let go and the imp fell to the ground before running as fast as its little legs could carry it.

It got about three human paces before Alex dropped his foot on it with a crunch.

"That takes care of that." He said smugly and wiped his shoe on the grass.

"I can't believe you just did that." Victoria said numbly. "You just killed that creature in cold blood. How could you?"

"It was a thief. It got what it deserved." Alex shrugged carelessly and returned to the Sykersqualshes.

"You… you barbarian! You chauvinist! You, you _Slytherin_!" she cursed him, shaking with rage and nausea.

"Yeah, well, hate to break it to you babe, but you're one too. And who are you to criticize me? You disembowelled a Sykersqualsh!" he called back at her as he scrubbed.

"That was an ACCIDENT! You deliberately killed another creature for trying to survive! How dare you try to associate your actions with mine! And I will have you know I never will be a Slytherin! I am a _Slythendor,_ no matter how much I dislike it! You are a vile, repugnant, barbaric little bastard with all the charm and grace of a p-"

In mid sentence, her rage suddenly swelled to a point where she felt like it was about to consume her, and as she watched Alex was hoisted into the air by an unseen force and dropped into the water with the Sykersqualshes.

As she stood there, she felt her anger recede slightly, but was still present, a pulsating force of pure fury.

So consumed by her own emotions, she failed to notice that Alex hadn't surfaced yet.

'G_oddamn piece of shit, motherfucking fucker should fucking die for killing that imp…where is he? I'm gunna pound the sense out of the fucker and then pound it back in! I'm gunna… gunna…'_ her rant was short-lived and the anger seeped out of her in a few seconds though.

Alex burst to the surface, coughing and spluttering in his personal bloodbath.

Climbing out quickly, he began to shiver in the slight breeze as he hobbled over the dilapidated imp.

Drawing his wand, he prodded it several times and muttered in short gasps an incantation. Victoria recognised it, but hadn't the slightest idea where she had heard it before.

As she watched, the imp began to reinflate, and with a sudden spark from the wand jerked up.

It leapt to its feet, screeched in an ear-piercingly high register and bolted towards the forest.

Victoria stood there a few moments, speechless.

Alex huddled up into the foetal position, shivering and sobbing.

Moving towards him, she could make out the words, "…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to drown, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he whimpered as she came closer.

"I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident…" she whispered, scared by what she'd done.

"It was an ACCIDENT! AN ACCIDENT! AN ACCIDENT!" he suddenly screeched, mimicking her like a parrot.

Startled, she fell back and clapped her hands to her ears, but his screams continued in her head.

Lights flicked on nearby and Hagrid crashed out of his hut and began lumbering over to them. "Wha's goin' on! Wha's all the racke' fo'!" he yelled over Alex.

Victoria leapt to her feet and ran towards the forest, his screams following her, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, DON'T HURT ME, AN ACCIDENT, AN ACCIDENT, DON'T DROWN ME, I'M SORRY I'M SO-"

She crashed through the undergrowth, so terrified of what lay behind her that she didn't have the sense to be afraid of what was ahead.

Her legs took on a life of her own, dodging trees and sprinting through the mud and grass without the rest of her issuing orders.

When she was sure she could no longer hear the haunting screams, she collapsed face first on a boulder.

Breathing hard, she tried to take account of the situation, but the only thing that ran through her mind was "Come to Hogwarts, meet interesting creatures, kill them…join the army, meet interesting people, kill them…follow Voldemort, meet innocent people, kill them…" continuously, until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

_It was an accident. _

_She didn't mean to kill him. _

_But the facts still remained, he was dead._

_His eyes were glazed, his glasses broken and hanging. His normally tousled hair was dripping blood from the wound in his head. His body hung limply over a chair._

_It was an accident._

_He was just meant to be knocked lightly on the head._

_His skull wasn't supposed to shatter._

_The blood dripped down the side of his face. She raised a hand to close his eyes, feeling the cold flesh and she pulled down his lids._

_It was an accident._

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

_But it did._

_It was her fault._

_She killed her brother._

_She killed Harry Potter._

_It was an accident…_

_It was an accident…_

"_It was an accident…_ it was an accident… it was an accident…" Victoria mumbled in her sleep.

"It's alright dear, we know it was. It's ok, now just calm down dear. Drink this." A familiar voice said and pushed something into her hands.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Madame Pomfrey smiling at her. "Drink, dear. You'll feel better afterwards."

She swallowed the vile liquid in two gulps and lay back.

She was about to ask a question when the sleeping potion took effect.

Rolling over, she succumbed to the call of a dreamless sleep.

_As you can see, there is far too much swearing, harming of fellow students, and sopa opera/depressing fic speech madness and repetitive sentences. The dream sequence just capped it off for me, and I realised what I had created. So I cut it._


	5. Chapter Twenty Extra

Chapter Twenty Extra: Merry Christmas

_I tried a different approach to writing the chapter that failed miserably. I usually write my plan in short generalizedsentences then come back to it later and write, attampting to keep to my plan but sometimes going off on a tangeant. When I had written my plan for chaptet twenty, I wanted to write the christmas scene so much thatI skipped ahead and wrote it first. Naturally, when I wrote the rest of the chapter it didn't fit in anywhere, so sadly, I had to cut it._

"Why were you talking about jewellery?"

"Ron wanted advice on what to get Hermione for Christmas."

"…Christmas? That's ages away, isn't it?"

"It's on Saturday Tori."

"Oh fu- uh, funny how it creeps up on you, isn't it?"

"You forgot again, didn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Maybe I should get my sneakoscope and double check."

"Alright, I forgot. But there's still time to get presents, right?"

...Goes shopping in Hogsmeade...

"Merry Christmas." Draco said as he handed Victoria a silver box tied with shimmering green ribbon.

"Oh! Thanks…" she slid the ribbon off and opened the box.

Inside on dark green velvet lay a silver necklace, shaped like a snake. Two minute green emeralds were embedded in the face for eyes and scales were carved the entire length of the body.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Try it on." Draco lifted the silver serpent out of the box and slid it around her neck before stepping back.

A smirk crept onto his face. "You actually look like a Slytherin for once."

"Great, because you know that's just the look I was going for." She replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"My apologies, perhaps I should have got you a red and gold choker instead?" he suggested satirically, closing in.

She was about to reply when he swept her hair to the side and nibbled her neck.

"So what did you get me?" he asked between bites.

Victoria's blood went ice-cold. "Get you…?"

His head snapped up and his piercing grey eyes locked with hers. "It's a two-way system, Potter. Give and receive. Were you never taught this, or doesn't your budget cover boyfriends?"

"B-boyfriends?" she repeated, startled by this term.

'_Boyfriend? That sounds so… official. Are we official? Are we actually together? Does he actually think so?'_

"You mean you think you and I are…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Together? A couple? Lovers?" He suggested slowly, the last word rolling off his tongue to linger in the air.

"You… we… lovers?" she faltered.

'_LOVERS? Does that mean he LOVES me?'_

"You… love me?" she asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. I thought you understood this. Or did you think I just put up with you because you're a good kisser?" he said sarcastically.

"I… uh… I never really thought about it…" she muttered to her feet.

'He loves me? LOVES ME? But, he's Malfoy for gods sakes! He can't love ME! I'm a Potter! I'm, I'm… I'm in really deep shit here. A huge, steaming pile of excrement. I… I don't love him! …Do I?'

She lifted her head and looked at him properly.

He stared steadily at her, his eyes pale and emotionless.

"I… I'm sorry, I have to go think about this…" she said softly, sliding out of his grasp and slinking away, tail between her legs.

"Merry Christmas indeed." She whispered sadly.

_Once again the whole issue of the strange relationship Draco and Victoria have is brought up and I tackle it in a less than graceful fashion. I think Victoria still doesn't accept the relationship fully in her mind, and I just can't change that about her character at the moment. Afterall, if she accepts that, then where would all the sarcastic remarks go?  
Plus I have a strange obsession with not letting people get a proper grasp on what time of year it is, and Christmas is like a large map that says "YOU ARE HERE." SoIcut it._


End file.
